worldonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantis
Atlantis was a huge and rich empire; it was the first advanced civilization in the world. The earliest descriptions of it appeared in the works of Greek philosopher Plato. In Game When Ouyang Shuo entered Atlantis he saw ruins of great civilization. There he was greeted by person in a long robe, weird mask and with a long spear in hand. The person took him to hidden part of Atlantis where last remaining survivors lived. Mysterious person turned out to be Kalia - the Queen of Atlantis and showed him some of their technology. After entering Imperial Palace they saw a golden crystal, protected by 12 shields, above the pool. The crystal was responsible for maintaining the barrier around Atlantis land of survivors. S Grade storyline Quest Quest requirements were to fill up the golden liquid of the pool which would give energy to the golden crystal, and allow Atlantis to reappear on the surface. Player could choose from Solo and Shared Quest, Ouyang Shuo chose the first option. After this Gaia revealed that the pool is made out of gold and one gold coin can form 5 drops of golden liquid, however Atlantis gold couldn't be used. After filling the pool shields spread out revealing the stone, which looked like gigantic golden sun. Kalia seemed to comunicate with the stone with her purple crystal, after which the golden magnetic ohlite released mysterious energy and pressure making Kalia kneel, while Ouyang Shuo tried to resist it rotating Yellow Emperor Cultivation Technique which made the crystal release even more energy. [[Ouyang Shuo]] tried using the golden primordial energy, the devil bloodline and even the fate dragon, however the golden light didn't give up. Only when Kalia communicated with it again, it stopped the pressure and healed Ouyang Shuo's injuries and even replenished his primordial energy. After the exchange golden light covered entire survivor land and later entire Atlantis ruins, renewing them. The golden bubble protected everyone while Atlantis rose to the surface of the ocean. The proces created massive tsunami, which announced Atlantis return. Solo quest Solo complete the storyline quest. Rewards: * 1 top class Atlantis technology * 1 purple crystal * 50 thousand merit points * 150 thousand reputation points * other rewards If one fails, 200 thousand gold, 100 thousand merit points, and 300 thousand reputation points will be deducted. If not enough, achievement value will be deducted; if still not enough, turn to negative points until it is paid up. Player is required to fill golden pool with his gold. Shared quest Share the quest, invite other players to complete it tomorrow. * 1 intermediate class Atlantis technology * 1 blue crystal * 10 thousand merit points * 30 thousand reputation points No punishment if one fails to complete quest. Players are required to do daily quests and increase good impresion with Atlantis people only then they can enter the Imperial Palace and add their gold coins to the pool. Island Structure A mysterious power started to reassemble and fix it, forming a complete Atlantis-style island. # Inner Circle - access for people with blue and above crystals only # Middle Circle # Outer Circle The Sea God was a key element of Atlantis civilization, and his position was even higher than that of the imperial family, that's why the Sea God Temple was in the center. It glistened with a blue light, the only building in the area. The inner circle island was the survivor land, the core circle of Atlantis civilization. The imperial palace, temples, technology centers, art centers, altars, and other core buildings were all built here. The middle circle was formed up from the city ruins. Flying devices and other technology factories, normal temples, houses, parks and such facilities were all built in the middle circle. All the unique technology of Atlantis was designed here, it could be called a super factory. The outer circle island was a brand-new ocean island, taking up the greatest surface area. This was also a gift from the golden magnetic ohlite that awaited the Atlantis people to explore. In between the three circular islands were three rivers of different breadths. The river water was all freshwater, with many fish, which was the reason why Atlantis could survive in the Mediterranean. Between the circular islands there were great bridges that connected the islands. From east to west and north to south there were bridges in a cross shape. At the ends of the bridges on the Outer Circle island were the 4 ports of Atlantis. Technology The technology of Atlantis is based on Magnetic Ohlites as the source of energy. Warships and flying devices were modeled after beasts of the ocean. Atlantis Devices include: * Underwater Breathing Device * Magnetic Ohlite Machine Puppets * Mimicry Warships * Mimicry Flying Devices They also created great systems: * perfect lighting system * transportation system * city system Past Life In Ouyang Shuo's past life, player known as Gerald Pick had a special item known as the Underwater Breathing Device which he got from Atlantis. He found Atlantis completely by luck, when he was submerged at the bottom of the ocean. While being there he activated a large-scale storyline quest and shocked the entire Europe. Close to 100 thousand people joined in, and countries around the Mediterranean were the most active. In the end Atlantis rose once more, showing itself and its technologies to the world. Category:Territories Category:Atlantis